


【授权翻译】假如HP只是詹姆和莱姆斯的口嗨

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 在汤不热上看到的一个帖子，笑得我人仰马翻，立刻要来了授权。所有情节属于可爱的原汤主@marauders70s
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	【授权翻译】假如HP只是詹姆和莱姆斯的口嗨

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Im convinced the entire Harry Potter series is just James and Remus headcanoning their lives while high as fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646759) by marauders70s. 



原文是无人称的标签集合，非常能显示作者把握人物性格的能力，但为了方便中文读者阅读，我试探性地在前面标注了说话人。

> @actuallyginnyweasley：我坚信整个哈利波特系列其实就是詹姆和莱姆斯飞叶子之后的口嗨
> 
> @marauders70s：那只能说明这俩都是抑郁到不行的小混蛋

J：我不管我就是娶了莉莉，我深爱的姑娘莉莉。

R：行吧哥们你说啥就是啥。

J：然后我上了她，一发即中显然，她立刻怀了孕。

R：啥？

J：我说“立刻”。

R：哦老哥。

J：没错老哥我才十九。我是说我们俩都才十九，然后……

R：……然后莉莉就怀孕了？

J：嗯没错，莉莉怀孕了，我们有了孩子。他长得就像我，当然。

R：詹姆。

J：不你听我说完。他就是我的小克隆。

R：好的吧詹姆。

J：好吧好吧他可以有莉莉的眼睛。

R：你还挺大方。

J：然后，我想想啊，某个疯逼独裁者——

R：谁？

J：就某个想统治世界的疯逼。

R：等等谁？

J：就一个人，随便给他安个名字。

R：安什么名字？

J：想个傻逼名字就行。

R：啊……我昨天刚刚打扫了奖品陈列室，看见有个家伙叫汤姆·里德尔。

J：行啊，就汤姆·里德尔。这个疯子从天而降，二话不说把我的房子炸了个稀巴烂。

R：为什么啊？

J：因为他想要毁掉我和莉莉上床的证据。

R：汤姆为什么要管这个？

J：我不知道老哥，但我的直觉告诉我这跟鼻涕精有关。

R：OK，行8，然后呢。

J：然后我英勇就义了那还用说。

R：你是想说愚蠢就义吧？

J：英勇就义。倒在门口。

R：哦所以汤姆敲门你就乖乖给人开了，还问候一下“先生下午好”，然后让他把你炸了？

J：莱姆斯，你把这搞得好不现实。

R： **我** 把这搞得好不现实？？？

J：是的！闭嘴！事情是这样的，我确实去开门了，但“砰”——整个门都被炸掉了。

R：哦操。

J：是啊老哥非常操蛋。然后我说，我要杀了你！

R：哦操——

J：是啊我刚吧？

R：那你把他杀了吗？

J：没，他反手就把我杀了，因为我把我的魔杖忘在了浴室。

R： **詹姆** 。

J：你知道我老是把魔杖忘在水缸上。

R：你 **没救了** 。

J：但我有试图照着他的脸来一拳。

R：哦 **太好了** 这样莉莉就能得救了呢。

J：嗯呐，莉莉在楼上。

R：哦还是跃层式，你把自己想得很能干啊。

J：好吧她和宝宝在一起。

R：她为什么会和宝宝在一起？

J：哺乳。

R：啊好吧。

J：有的男人还是很在乎那对东西的，嗯……

R：请继续请别多想。

J：哦哦抱歉……

R：那对女性身体来说很痛的，詹姆，不要想了！

J：好吧好吧，然后他就上楼了。

R：谁？

J：那个奖杯男孩。

R：奖杯男孩？？？

J：他叫啥来着

R：谁？？？

J：你知道的，你给他起的名。

R：哦 **那个奖杯男孩** 。

J：对就是他。他上楼之后莉莉就求他。

R： **求他** ？我这辈子都没听过莉莉求谁。

J：她就是求了。

R：为什么啊你都死了。

J：她求他放过我们的孩子。

R：詹姆，这个故事的走向太他妈暗黑了。

J：是的但后面就好了！

R：真的吗？

J：嗯，莉莉死了，显然。

R：她也把她的魔杖忘在浴室了吗？

J：怎么可能。

R：啊莉莉真棒。

J：她把她的忘在卧室了。

R：詹姆……

J： **眨眼** 。

R：眨眼也是能 **说出来** 的吗。

J：眨眼眨眼眨眼，卧室，莱姆斯。

R：停詹姆我懂得起。

J：眨眼~

R：上帝啊我们不会就停在这儿了吧。

J：不能停，不要停！

R：呃——

J： **她在床上也是这么说的！**

R：你他妈十二岁吗？

J：不是，我十九岁就死了，你到底有没有在听。

R：你在门下面吗？

J：什么？

R：你不是说他把门炸开了。

J：哦是的。

R：然后他直接从你的尸体上踩过去了？

J：是啊就跟他妈的calvary man一样。

R：詹姆，什么是calvary man？

J：就是加拿大某个地方的人吧我猜。

R：那是卡尔加里人（注：Calgary man）你这个蠢货。

J：好吧反正某人从我的尸体上踩过，这样就难以辨认了。

R：你很以此为傲吗？

J：等下我说到哪儿了？

R：莉莉死了。

J：哦天哪。

R：詹姆这是你自己亲口说的。

J：是啊愚蠢的奖杯男孩。 **愚——蠢——** 好了他叫啥名字来着？

R：汤姆吧我记得。

J：汤姆。对。汤姆现在有了我的孩子。

R：有了你的孩子……是指怀在肚子里吗？

J：嗬！莱姆斯你个小贱人。

R：你 **他妈** 到底讲不讲了哥们。

J：啊汤姆。他想要我的精华。

R：你的 **精华** （注：juice）。

J：我的上等上等精华。

R：我 **求你** 了，你快停下行不行。

J：我是个鬼魂，停不下来了，必须“取魔”。

R：那叫“驱魔”（注：驱魔是exorcise，詹姆记成了exercise），你个傻逼。

J：我可爱的、可爱的小克隆。我的精华男孩。

R：你确定你要这么叫他？精华男孩和两个死去的青少年？

J：他的出生是个意外嘛……

R：我可警告过你开车要注意安全的。

J：我有告诉你我们是怎么制造他的吗？

R：谁？

J：那个孩子。

R：不用了谢谢你詹姆。

J：不不不一点都不恶心的。

R：我百分之一千确定你在撒谎。

J：我从不撒谎哥们。

R：滚。

J：要滚你滚。

R：让精华男孩滚。

J：你这个样子，这辈子都别再跟我和我儿子说话了。

R：讲 **重点** 詹姆。

J：好的，所以我子宫的种（注：the seed of my womb）——

R：这好像不太对吧？

J：我的种（注：my seed）——

R：请停止。

J： **我纯正的崽** （注：my righteous spawn，原文全大写以表詹姆的激动）——

R：耶稣基督啊。

J：嗯他有着巨大的魔法潜能——

R：我知道你下一句要说什么了。

J：因为我的巨——

R：詹姆，算我求你了。

J：不不不，你不在那儿你不懂。

R：那我在哪儿？

J：你在当间谍。

R：我在当 **间谍** 。

J：当然。

R： **当然** ？这他妈怎么就当然了？

J：这个嘛，还记得你有点想当治疗师吗？

R：记得。这跟我是间谍有什么关系？

J：没错，你还是个秘密间谍。依然，因为那个杯子男孩。

R：这听上去越来越像彼得看的那些动漫了。

J： **纸牌屋** ！

R：啥？

J：就，那个杯子男孩好比一张黑J，叠在一摞——

R：詹姆要不是我现在high得要命我发誓我一定亲手杀了你。

J：行行我错了。

R：那个奖杯杀手就和一个还在襁褓里的婴儿正面刚上了？

J：毫无疑问我的崽赢了。

R： **怎么能** ？

J：魔法。

R：他还是个婴儿。

J：是啊，有着巨大魔法潜能的婴儿。

R：你就 **铁了心** 要把这个故事编成吹捧你自己的证据是吧。

J：当然，你什么时候见过我不了？

R：我也不知道我在期待什么。我是个间谍，我没被邀请吃晚餐，那我们还是朋友吗？

J：哥们我这不怀疑你是个肮脏的小间谍嘛。

R： **我** ？

J：嗯呐。

R：所以这个间谍还有其他的可能人选吗？

J：有啊，西里斯。

R：哈——哈。好吧。

J：是的，所以你现在明白我为什么要怀疑到你头上了吧。

R：哇哦，真是谢谢你了呢。

J：这不能怪我，选项只有你和我的非亲生兄弟。

R：彼得呢？

J：哦问得好。是了真正的叛徒是彼得，但我们都怀疑你。

R： **我谢你全家啊哥们** 。

J：呃因为没人会怀疑彼得嘛。

R：詹姆你有没有搞错，这真的越来越像彼得看的那些动漫了。

J：是啊，我儿子是天选之子。

R：你能不能暂停一秒不提你儿子？

J：我儿子是救世主，莱姆斯。颤抖吧。

R：所以你告诉我一个成年人面对一个婴儿——

J：老实说这个时候他已经是牙牙学语的小孩了。

R： **一个小孩和一个全副武装的杀人犯** ——

J：嘿！小孩儿有名字的。

R：哦是吗？他叫什么名字。

J：你什么意思？他叫汤姆啊。

R：不詹姆，汤姆是杀人犯的名字。

J：哦操，你是对的。那小孩叫什么呢？

R： **他是你儿子！你给他取名啊！**

J：嗯我觉得“杀人犯汤姆”听起来有点弱……

R：这个坎过不去了是吧。

J：嗯哼。

R：那你就再给汤姆取个名字。

J：但是汤姆的故事都已经讲到现在了……

R： **给老子滚啊啊啊啊——**

J：好吧好吧好吧他给自己起了个特别装逼的傻屌名字。

R：为什么。

J：因为我们一致认为“杀人犯汤姆”弱爆了。

R：行吧，那他叫什么名字？

J：你问我小孩吗？

R： **我他妈问汤姆你丫混蛋** ！

J：嗯……傻屌魔（注：Lord Dickhead）。

R：去你妈的。

J：好好好再给我一次机会。

R：詹姆你浪费了我好几个小时的生命。

J：不会，你看我的表，你看啊，这才过了十二分钟

R：*难以辨认的威尔士咒骂&尖叫*

J：好了好了所以，傻屌魔面对我的种——

R：不许再说“精华男孩”。

J：好吧。那就绿眼。

R：啥。

J：绿眼，宝宝的名字。他继承了莉莉的眼睛，记得吗。

R：什么鬼。

J：怎么了，多好的名字啊。

R：这根本不算名字好吗。

J：那就叉子二世。

R：干脆取你爸的名完事。

J：不行，那太难听了。但他的中名要叫詹姆。

R：哇哦，莉莉对这孩子一点发言权也没有是吗？长得像你，按你取名，大概行为也像你吧。

J：哦 **像得很** ！你等他长大。

R：我为什么要等他长大。

J：因为我和莉莉死了呀，还能为什么。所以我们的后代就交给你了，掠夺者二代。

R：詹姆，你是要让我帮你抚养孩子吗？

J：不，哥们，当然不，教父是西里斯。

R：我好受伤。

J：你是个间谍呀你忘了吗？？？我们为什么要让你？

R：这个故事好有意思，下一部分我来。

J：滚。

R：才不，听好了，鼻涕精——

J： **这个故事里没有鼻涕精** ！

R：哦有的。他为傻屌魔卖命。

J：okay我收回，这个故事里有鼻涕精，他的手臂上纹了一个j8。

R：这样他们就能互相认出对方了。

J：谁们？

R：傻屌互撸圈（注：the dick wanking circle）。

J：好样的莱姆斯！这就是为什么我们俩要一起飞叶子，这他妈是艺术啊！艺——术——

R：嘘——！小声点詹姆，我们不应该在这上面的。

J：没关系的莱姆斯，天文课在另一个塔上呢他们听不见我们。

R：okay詹姆，坐稳了哈。互撸圈听到了一个有关你那救世主儿子的预言……

J：操他妈的完全没错！

R：他们知道了他会 **摧毁他们** ……

J：哦操莱姆斯你没事吧哥们?

R：我没事。

J：我不是故意要把你推下墙的。

R：幸运的是我摔在了石墙这边而不是场地那边。

J：是啊，你能想象吗，如果有人摔到了那边……

R：这是后面的故事了詹姆，鼻涕精把某人推下去了。

J：哇哦，莱姆斯，我被你的嗜血惊艳到了，请英俊地继续。

R：他是个混球詹姆。

J： **我他妈就知道！我他妈就知道你讨厌他！**

R：我当然讨厌他。我又不是野兽。

J：严格来说——

R：你敢把这句话说完。

J：但你清醒的时候总是好中立。

R：啊因为莉莉喜欢他嘛。

J：愚蠢的混蛋。

R：詹姆，我说真的，你有没有想过，也许你收敛一点你的厌恶莉莉就会更喜欢你？

J：嗯……

R：而且不管怎么说那很不礼貌。

J： **礼貌！哦天哪礼仪标兵莱姆斯！级长莱姆斯！**

R：闭嘴混蛋！

J： **级长在这上面飞叶子！** **High** **得比星星还高** **。**

R：给老子滚你个混蛋。还有给我安静点。你会把男学生会主席引来的，今晚他巡逻。

J：我也想当男学生会主席。

R：我知道你下一句要说什么但是请——

J：给我那个男——（注：gimme that head boy，英语中give sb head是咬的通俗说法）

R：行，行。

J：怎么，你好这一口？

R：粗鲁！但是没错。

J：我对此完全没意见哥们。

R：知道，詹姆，你的包容大家一直都 **有目共睹** 。

J：你知道还有谁也很包容吗？

R：谁？

J： **屌丝魔** 。（注：Lord Dickwad）

R：我相当确定他不叫这个名字。

J：我不管，他也包容得要死。他可是给互撸圈所有人都纹了j8。

R：叹气。

J：莱姆斯，叹气也是 **可以说** 的吗？

R：我不管，你都说了“眨眼”了。

J：眨眼眨眼眨眼。

R：你他妈又想说什么。

J：你想加入互撸圈吗？眨眼。

R：鼻涕精在的话就免了。

J：有道理。说回吸屌魔（注：Lord Cocksuck）。

R：没问题，也不知道我在期待些什么。

J：我的种。

R：请不要再这样叫他了。

J：绿眼男孩。中名詹姆。绿眼精华男孩中名詹姆·波特。

R：求求你不要再把你活下来的精子叫精华了好吗。就按莉莉的爸爸的名字给他取名吧。

J：为什么是莉莉的爸爸？

R：因为你不要你自己爸爸的名字啊。然后中名又取了你的名字。

J：好好好。

R：而且他出生的时候你才十八，所以你懂的吧，你的脑子基本就是一桶浆糊。

J： **说得好** 我的狼人老友。莉莉的爸爸叫什么名字来着？

R：哈里森。

J：好的，那么他的名字就是——哈利！

R：哈利？

J：是的，只是哈利，才不要那些她姐姐喜欢的上流社会玩意儿。

R：好吧，哈利·波特。

J：哇哈哈哈哈，哈利哈利，小熊哈利！也许他的阿尼玛格斯形态就是一只熊。

R：好可爱！泰迪熊！

J：泰迪你是说？莱姆斯，你的儿子就叫泰迪了！

R：滚。

J：好的，那么哈利和吸屌……

R：呕。

J：怎么了？

R：他还是个宝宝詹姆，拜托。

J：他是个幼儿。

R：滚你这个恋童癖。

J： **你他妈才恋童癖，这都哪儿跟哪儿啊** ？

R：你小点声我听见有人。

J：吻我。

R：哈？

J：莱姆斯，吻我！

R：不要——你这个变态。唔唔唔。

J：瞧，如果我们把脸贴近一点……

R：天啊你口气好糟糕。

J：……看上去我们就像在接吻对不对？

R：詹姆这完全没有必要。

J：闭嘴。

R：……

J：好了她走了。

R：詹姆，你知道这对你追求莉莉毫无益处吧，让她看见我们俩接吻。

J：嘿，说什么呢，我的莉莉可包容了。她知道你的事对吧？

R：詹姆请你自己把手插进——

J：莱姆斯，说真的，西里斯才是那个挂在两个枝丫上的人。

R：我这就杀了你。

J：走吧我们回公共休息室，让你多看两眼那家伙突出的胳膊肘。

R：行，走吧，正好路上你可以把故事讲完。

J：好！那么哈利宝宝……

R：幼儿，你说的。

J：小孩！行了吧！

R：行。

J：好，那么，大男人汤姆——

R：呃这一个是迄今为止最糟糕的。

J：大男人汤姆掏出了他的——

R：恶心！

J：—— **魔杖** 。想什么呢莱姆斯小变态？

R：他掏出了他的魔杖。

J：然后他杀了我的妻子。

R：你真幽默，居然觉得莉莉会嫁给你。

J：怎么，你嫉妒了？你连婚礼都不来。

R：婚礼我来了你个白痴。

J：你不是在当间谍吗？

R：我当间谍也会来的。

J：莱姆斯，哥们。

R：哦闭嘴混蛋。我当然会来参加你的婚礼。

J：无论发生什么事？

R：无论发生什么事。哪怕我在当间谍。

J：哦操，这太有诗觉了。

R：是“诗意”好吗（注：詹姆说的是poetical，一个英语中没有的单词，正确说法是poetic）。

J：我也爱你，小莱。

R：我不敢相信我居然在问这个，但是汤姆对你的好孩子掏出魔杖之后发生了什么？

J：哦，他打败他了，当然。

R：也是，他是个成年人，所以——

J： **不不不** ！是 **哈利** 打败了他！

R：一个还在摇篮里的宝宝？

J：他会走路了！

R：没有魔杖，没有成年，赤手空拳打败了杀人犯——

J：没错他做到了。

R：怎么可能——

J：这就是爱~的力量~

R：汤姆爱上了那个宝宝？

J：啥？不是！

R：我有点懵。口令是啥来着？

J：口令？

R：是的，我忘了这周的口令是什么了。

J：他妈不是你设的吗？

R：靠，对哦詹姆。我当时觉得自己聪明极了。啊……我想不起了。

J：操。

R：没关系，反正胖夫人也不在。

J：操，她真的不在。

R：好吧那我们就坐在这儿等吧。

J：嗯呐，如果被麦格抓到了她也不能对我们生气，因为我们只是在这里等胖夫人。

R：嗯呐我 **确信** 我们身上的大麻味她闻不到。

J：你觉得她闻得到吗？

R：我觉得我们得找弗兰克谈谈这东西的效力了。

J：你觉得太强劲了？

R：詹姆我们聊你的宝贝弥赛亚聊多久了？

J：不造。

R：你看看表呢。

J：表掉了。

R：我操。

J：我想应该是在我救你小命的时候掉的。

R：你什么时候救我小命了？

J：你从墙上掉下去的时候。

R：我掉的是有石头的那一边。

J：那我当时怎么知道。

R：所以你他妈就把表从塔的另一边扔下去了？

J：差不多吧。

R： **这他妈跟救我有什么关系！**

J：记不得了。当时觉得很有道理。

R：……所以哈利……

J：我儿子。

R：……打败了那个家伙。

J：奖杯男孩。

R：……凭借爱的力量？

J：简单来说，是这样的。

R： **这他妈说不通啊！**

J：这么说吧，你瞧，莉莉的尸体还在地上对吧？

R：詹姆，这个故事又暗黑起来了……

J：嘿！别忘了我也还压在门板下面呢！

R：对哦，对不起。

J：嗯呐，所以假发魔——

R：假发？

J：我本来想说“撸管”的（注：詹姆想说wank的，嘴瓢说成了wig），但是既然如此他现在就戴假发了。

R：为什么。

J：没头发。

R：好吧。

J：他想要炸死我儿子。

R：为什么。

J：嗯……跟那个撸管的预言有关。

R：我感觉情节走向不是这样的吧……

J：你又不在那儿，轮得到你说情节走向。

R：所以你的绿眼男孩就像个礼物陶罐（注：西班牙语Piñata，通常是一个纸糊的容器，其内装满玩具与糖果，于节庆或生日宴会上悬挂起来，让人用棍棒打击，打破时玩具与糖果会掉落下来）一样爆炸了。

J： **哦操** ！这他妈太好笑了。等一下，你觉得他爆炸之后会炸出漂亮的小彩带吗？

R：不，我觉得会炸出鲜血和小小的婴儿骨头。

M：你们俩 **特么** 在聊什么？

R：哦嗨玛丽。

J：玛丽你知道口令吗？

M：你俩嗑药了吗？

J/R：没有。

M：那你们俩咯咯笑什么？

J：因为我们俩是笑咯咯（注：we're gigglers）。

M：去你妹的。口令是“狂吠的杂种狗”。

R：没用的，胖夫人不在。

M：她现在回来了。

J： **玛丽你是天才！**

M：你们俩不如回去睡一觉？

J：好嘞我们这就走。

M：莱姆斯？你还是个级长。

R：玛丽，没错。

M：滚。

R：好的。

J：晚安！

R：晚安啦玛丽。

J：她真是个妞儿（注：lass，苏格兰语里对少女的称呼），对不？

R：你又不是苏格兰人詹姆，我发誓你再说一句苏格兰语……你为什么每次药效快过去的时候都这么诡异。

J：不管怎么说我的孩子没有炸成烟花。

R：谢天谢地。

J：不，是 **整个房子** 炸成了烟花。加上汤姆一起。

R：詹姆。詹姆。为——什——么？

J：哈哈！因为这样西里斯才能万念俱灰地从废墟里把我的尸体刨出来啊。

R：那他是不是还需要把莉莉也刨出来，还是说那个可以让鼻涕精来？

J： **我他妈掐死你！**

R：詹姆放手！放手！我说着玩的哥们。

J：我很好，我很平静，对不起。

R：你真的每次这时候就好诡异。

J：对不起对不起。

R：记住这都是虚构的。

J：我知道，我知道。

R：请 **不要** 在十九岁的时候怀孕。

J：我觉得我应该怀不了孕。

R：我意思是——

J：开车安全第一，安全第一，我懂的。

R：能把车开起来就不错了。

J：那件事我只告诉了你 **一个人** ——

R：又不是啥秘密。我们从十一岁起就住在同一个屋檐下了。

S：嘿哥们你们聊什么呢？

R：啊，聊你把詹姆从废墟里刨出来。

S：不好意思，再说一遍？

R：詹姆和莉莉死了。他们的孩子把房子炸了。

S：天啊你俩身上一股大麻味。你们是不是背着我们嗑药了？

R：弗兰克给了我们——

P：操他妈的弗兰克！他从来不给我！

J：闭嘴小虫，我在讲故事呢。

R：没错而且詹姆的药劲快过去了，所以这个诡异的故事走向更诡异了。

P：我在里面吗？

R：很不幸，虫尾巴，你是里面的大坏蛋。

P：哦 **谢了啊** ！你们这群混蛋！

R：嗯，所以……那个宝宝活下来了？

J：哦嗯，宝宝没事，摇篮保护了他，但是——但是他有了一道特别酷的伤疤。

S：宝宝？谁的宝宝？

R：詹姆让莉莉怀孕了你不知道吗西里斯？

P： **詹姆让莉莉怀孕了？！**

S：彼得闭嘴，这俩显然磕high了。那不是真的。

P：哦天哪，刚刚那一刻我还以为——

S：你以为个屁，别以为了。你以为詹姆还能把他的小弟弟插进那只袜子以外的地方吗？

J：嘿！你们这些人！我就站在这儿呢！

R：呃西里斯你现在当爸爸了。

S：我这么年轻当什么爸爸。

R：哦你在这个故事里年龄要大一点。

S：多大。

J：21。

S：滚。

J：这个故事发生在…… **万圣节** ！

R：当——然——啦——

J：闭嘴莱姆斯你爱死抓马了我知道。所以西里斯，你很快就要满22岁了。

S：哦好的，我很快就要满22岁了，你听见了吗彼得？

P：我不干！我不要当大坏蛋！

S：然后我 **杀了彼得** 。

R：西里斯你不能讲故事。

J：是啊哥们读读规则好吗，只有磕high了的人，也就是我们俩——

R：没错詹姆。

J：是的，只有我们俩才有资格讲故事。听我说， **你不用照顾那个孩子** ！

S：你的孩子。

J：没错！你解放了！

S：哦谢天谢地。

R：啊，那他把那孩子留在爆炸现场了还是怎么的？

J：没有，别担心，一个看守人（注：keeper）会来照顾他的。

R：看守人？

J：海格是个看守人吧？

R：詹姆，海格是猎场看守人。

J：我知道莱姆斯我知道。

R：好吧，那海格为什么要偷你的孩子？

J：他没有偷！那孩子要被保护起来，因为他是救世主。

R：好吧，对不起。

P：他要救什么世？

S：彼得别问——

P：不我的好奇心被勾起来了。

R：有一个互撸圈。

P： **啥？**

R：一两句话说不清。简单来说就是有一群屌丝，你可以从他们手臂上纹的屌辨认出来

J：鼻涕精是其中之一。

S：太好了，我要为此干一杯。

R：西里斯那是水。

S：我不管我干了。

P：所以我们救下了宝宝——

R：彼得你不能讲故事。

J：是的，你不能说“我们”，“我们”只有我和莱姆斯。啊不管怎么说，宝宝和莉莉的家人住到了一起……

P：为什么？

J：呃……我父母死了。

S：詹姆。

J：怎么了？你们为什么都这么看着我？

S：詹姆我们知道你为你爸的心脏担心——

J：闭嘴！这……这纯粹是为了搞笑！

R：没错，在这个故事里莉莉的父母也死了。

J：还有你的，莱姆斯。看见了吗大家？很公平的。

S：他没事吧？

R：有事。我告诉过你们他每次药劲过去的时候都怪怪的。

J：莱姆斯给我闭嘴！哦西里斯，对，你可以杀了彼得。

S：谢谢你啊。

J：你杀了彼得和十二个麻瓜。好吧他们其实是彼得杀的，但是他陷害了你……

S：震！惊！

J：然后……伪装了 **他自己的谋杀** ！

P：嗯……我具体是怎么做到的呢？

J：你——把整条街都炸了！

S：这个故事里怎么那么多爆炸。

R：公平点说，詹姆就喜欢搞爆炸。

S：这倒是，比如他那颗愚蠢的头。

J：嘿大脚板！这一招太low了。

S：我还可以再low一点。

J：请别。彼得砍下了 **他自己的手指** 。

R：这太恶心了。

S：就是，说得好像彼得受得了那种程度的疼痛一样。

P：嘿！虽然但是，嘿！

J：所以西里斯被逮捕了。

S：什么？都不给我一个很酷的追踪场景吗？

J：没有，你直接束手就擒了。

S：凭什么？

J：因为你思念我发了疯。看见我的尸体对你造成了毁灭性的创伤。

S：詹姆你没事吧？等等你把你的手表扔了？那可是你爸爸的手表。

J：你在说什么呢？

S：詹姆你的手表呢？

J：什么手表？

S：哦太好了他彻底傻了。

R：没有。他把他的手表扔下塔楼了。

J：我是把它 **掉下** 塔楼了好吗！

R：是啊，就从你的手腕上掉下去的。

S：那可是你爸给你的十七岁生日礼物。

J：西里斯你他妈快滚吧哥们。

P：大家，我觉得詹姆不像没事的样子。

S：你还真敏锐啊彼得。

J： **回到故事里来，你们这群混蛋** ！那个，西里斯在监狱里消磨了十二年。

S：为什么是十二年？

J：呃因为要这么久我的崽才能变得有趣起来。

R：所以你现在要讲他的故事咯？

J：莱姆斯你讲讲道理，我把我自己弄死得太早了。我总不能一直给你们讲我在天堂和莉莉的《爱经》七十二式吧。

P：詹姆你到底有没有进过教堂？因为《圣经》里明确写过天堂就是——

J：群交，我知道。

S：别理他彼得，他专门气你的。

P：这话从你嘴里说出来真是搞笑。

S：我知道。继续讲，叉子。

J：谢谢你大脚板。所以嗯，十二年后，让我想想……彼得你一直以老鼠形态生存。

P：啥？

J：是的，你假死好被一个善良的魔法家庭收养。

P：我怎么感觉好像《老黄狗》的结局……

J：这 **才不是** 《老黄狗》的结局！

S：没有人告诉过彼得《老黄狗》的结局是什么。

J：你妈有没有告诉过你——

P：你敢侮辱我妈！

R：詹姆说真的喝点水吧。

J：好吧好吧。

R：我来讲。

J：随便！

R：好的，詹姆和莉莉从此幸福快乐地生活在了一起，哈利应该读三年级了吧。

J：他是个格兰芬多。

R：当然啦。

S：我以为他是被莉莉那个讨厌的姐姐养大的？成长环境不会影响他的分院吗？

J：不会，他基因好。基因决定一切。

S：我谢你全家啊叉子。

R：大脚板你别理他，他不是那个意思，他还high着呢。

J：莱姆斯和我接吻了。

S： **什么！！！**

R：没有！我们没有！詹姆闭嘴！

S：你能不能解释一下你们为什么——

R：不，这很蠢。不是你想象的那样。詹姆自作聪明地认为假装接吻可以吓走级长，就是两个人的亲密举动会让别人自觉给他们留出空间，就不会有人来管我们磕high了。

S：哦太好了现在全校都以为——

J：我才不管全校是怎么想的呢。

S：莱姆斯我——

R：西里斯没事的，我们没有真正亲上。

S：我不管！

J： **哈** ！

R：闭嘴詹姆！说真的，停下。詹姆就是把他的脸凑了过来，然后我们假装了一下，什么都没有发生。

S：叉子，是真的吗？

J：……嗯呐，是的。我是说，给我机会我会吻他的，我对吻男孩子没有意见……你们这些人笑什么！

R&S&P：对不起对不起，只不过……你太喜欢女孩子了嘛。

J： **我不是我没有我也可以喜欢——不管怎么说西里斯入狱了** ！

S：再说一遍？

J：虫尾巴和一个好人家住在乡下，西里斯进了阿兹卡班。

P：我不喜欢我在这个故事里的角色。

S：深有同感。

R：詹姆，你不能否认你这个故事就是在自虐吧。

J：我能而且我会。

R：okay，那我这12年在干什么呢？

J：你无家可归，被狼人注册司逼得四处流浪。

S：操，哥们你冷静一点！

P：詹姆，说真的你不要这么冲动。

R：没关系的，说不定他是对的，那很有可能——

S：不！不可能！我们不会允许。

P：无视这个愚蠢的混蛋，他就是药劲还没过去。而且心理可能有点问题。

S：但这也不能成为他这么混蛋的借口，我说的对不对詹姆？

J：对。

S：这时候我们应该说什么？

J：对不起。

S：因为什么对不起？

J：莱姆斯我——

R：没关系的，我们去睡觉吧。

J：但是我的故事！

R：詹姆，没有冒犯的意思，但说真的去你的故事吧。我都听了一整晚了，够有耐心了。

J：但明明很有趣！

R：但现在变得刻薄又悲伤，我不喜欢了。

J：好吧那我跟其他人讲。

R：你爱干什么干什么，我要准备睡觉了。

S：嗯，我也是。

J：不行！西里斯你必须听完。

S：那你给我一个英雄之死的结局。

J：行行。说回我的儿子……

S：哈利。

J：是的，我差点就忘了他的名字。

S：可是为什么要叫哈利？

J：这不重要大脚板！我们继续讲。哈利见到了莱姆斯。

S：他没有无家可归！他是霍格沃茨一个深受爱戴的教授。

J：教植物学。不，教黑魔法防御术。

R：被诅咒的那个教职？我谢你全家啊叉子。

J：不！莱姆斯！你听我说完！我儿子会打破这个诅咒的。

P：各位，那个诅咒不是真的。

J：谢谢，彼得，我们都知道，但在这个故事里它是真的，因为汤姆下了诅咒。

P： **谁是汤姆** ？

J：傻逼魔。

P：谁？

J：假发魔。

P：他妈到底 **是谁** ？？？

R：不重要彼得，闭嘴让他说完。

S：这话莉莉说过五百遍。

J：滚你妈的大脚板。所以，莱姆斯是个深受爱戴的教授，他帮助哈利克服了他所有的恐惧和梦魇。

S：这怎么感觉有点像自传体啊……

R：嘘大脚板，我在认真听呢。

S：抱歉。

J：嗯呐莱姆斯是个大好人，他给哈利端了一杯茶，听他讲他害怕的东西。他是个……好哥们。最好的那种。

R：詹姆……

J：但他观察力太强了我觉得，这也是为什么哈利一开始不愿和他交心。他有时候太聪明了。

R：詹姆说真的……

J：但哈利手里有地图！

P：地图？我们的地图？

J：是的虫尾巴，就是我们那伟大的地图。我们给他留在了霍格沃茨。

P：有道理。我们还没聊过毕业之后要怎么处置呢。

J：嗯呐，这会成为我们的传承什么的。

R：詹姆，你爸的手表就不是传承了吗？

J： **莱姆斯我这儿正努力想善良一点，你能不能** ——

R：好好我闭嘴。

J：好的，哈利，嗯……他也见到了西里斯。

S：怎么会？？？

J：你以阿尼玛格斯形态从阿兹卡班越狱了。非常天才，没人想得到。

S：听上去像我。

P：别这么洋洋得意。

S：闭嘴虫尾巴。

J：西里斯来到了霍格沃茨。

S：来杀了彼得！

R：西里斯你不能讲故事。

J：没事儿这一次我准了。

S：那个乡下的巫师家庭有个孩子在霍格沃茨上学。

P：真巧。

S：别开嘲讽，彼得，这不适合你。

R：好吧，那他们家有 **七个** 孩子在霍格沃茨上学。

J：这就不现实了哈。

R：这是“我不戴套就做爱，青少年就喜当爹”先生在说话吗？

J：……然后西里斯来报仇来了！

P：朋友们，我还不想死，这不公平。

J：虫尾巴逃跑了！

S：为什么？

J：因为……那天是满月！西里斯要照顾我们的月亮脸。

S：操你妈的，詹姆。

J：不不你听我说，他们是好哥们，西里斯会不惜一切代价保护莱姆斯的，还有我的种，当然。

S： **你的种** ？？

R：别提了，他给这孩子起了好多外号。

J：不管怎么说，我想表达的就是没人能插进这两人中间。就连像我这样的傻瓜也不行。

P：你是想说你的孩子吧。

J：不虫尾巴，我说的就是我自己。

R：他的名字也叫詹姆。

P：啥？

R：他的中名。说真的我很惊讶你们没有猜到，这简直是教科书级别的詹姆行为。

J：你说是就是吧。

P：詹姆刚刚……是在道歉吗？

R：我想是的……但是是借助一个诡异的想象场景……

J：你说十二年——或者十四年——

R：等一下，这个故事里我们多大？

J：现在这孩子13了。

R：13加19……

P：24！

R：上帝啊虫尾巴，不是，是32。

P：哦。

R：说真的，你得对数字多上点心了。

P：你也知道我选占卜课是因为它最容易。

R：还有麻瓜研究。

P：对，那门课也不错，我们可以看好多电视。

R：但是也有点无聊，好多电视剧我都看过了。

J：我们能不能 **不要跑题** ？？

R：詹姆你不要激动嘛哥们。

P：是的是的我们懂你的意思了。

S：莱姆斯和我跑进了月色……

P：那我呢？

J：嗯——彼得，你现在不幸地变成了一个混蛋。

S：也就是说没什么变化咯？

R： **闭嘴** 西里斯！

J：你必须逃跑去投靠傻屌魔。

P：那个炸了你房子的家伙？

J：没错。

P：他不是也被炸飞了吗？你说过他死了。

J：哦，他是死了。

P：？？？

J：但是他又复活了。

P：我不听。

J：变成了一个……

P： **我不听** ！

J：……洋娃娃！

P：洋娃娃？？？

J：就那种，贝西维西（Betsy Wetsy，美国著名洋娃娃品牌）洋娃娃什么的。

R：詹姆你真的见过洋娃娃长什么样吗？

J：说真话？没见过。

P：okay，所以现在我有了一个塑料的、被附体的恐怖洋娃娃？

J：没错，还有彼得，你得给它换尿布。

P：呕。

R：你知道吗詹姆，我不得不说这个叫汤姆的可怜男孩，他实在是太惨了。

J：实惨。想象一下吧，虫尾巴当你老妈。

P：给我滚！你们两个！

S：虫尾巴的手上也纹了j8吗？

P：不是吧西里斯你也来？

J：不，他的手断了。

P： **啥** ！

J：嗯呐就是你断指的那只手。因为一个黑魔法仪式！你要复活那个洋娃娃！然后他转生成一个老头…… **全裸** ！

P：不许笑你们这群混蛋这一点也不好笑！我还得给这个老东西拿内裤好吗！混蛋！不许笑了！我说不许笑！

J：好了好了虫尾巴快去拿你的尿布吧。

S：贝西维西。

P：安静！

J：不管怎么说，我有点累了所以我们快进，现在他跟我们一样大。

S：假发男吗？

J：不不不我儿子。

R：哈利。

J：没错！他叫这个名字！哈利·詹姆，HJ。

R：你确定你想让他的缩写叫这个？

J：你懂个屁！万一他是手淫（注：Handjob，HJ）之王呢？

S：在魔法史课上吗？

R：西里斯你好恶心！

S：反正宾斯又注意不到。

R： **你有没有考虑过班上其他四十个人的感受** ！！

S：切，淑女莱姆斯。

R：？？？

J：嗯所以哈利现在十七岁，然后……霍格沃茨黑云压顶！

S：这是你现在的感受吗，詹姆？

R：西里斯我们大家都知道你是个混蛋，也知道你问的问题是认真的，但你能不能……消停一会？

S：对不起嘛月亮脸，我以为这会是一个你所谓的，咳咳，寓言。

R：你是想说譬喻？

S：一回事。

R：闭嘴吧大脚板。

S：行我闭嘴。

J：总而言之霍格沃茨现在被XX魔围攻……

P：我在那儿吗？

J：虫尾巴你清醒一点这个故事根本与你无关。事实上……不，你不在那儿因为你死了。

P：哇哦这有一点不客气哦。

J：那就滚吧死人！

R：詹姆你别激动。

J：别向着他说话！他是叛徒！

R：詹姆得了啊。

P：好吧那我去睡觉了。

R：诶彼得，你就……就听他讲完？

P：他脑子不清醒！

R：是的我们知道。但马上有事要发生了，他要讲到高潮了。

J：我药劲已经过去了你们知道吧。

R：嗯嗯我们知道。

J：霍格沃茨黑云压顶！

R：是的，我们听着呢。

P：我不在！

S：别担心彼得我也不在。

P：真的吗？你怎么了？

S：嗯……我为了保护哈利英勇战死。

J：太对了哥们。

S：咱们天堂击掌！

P：什么战斗？

S：虫尾巴别冒杂音！

R：不没事，这部分你让西里斯讲。

S：好的那么，我讨厌的堂姐把我杀了。

J：西茜？

S：不你个婊子，当然是贝拉！她朝我发射了一道咒语，然后我就死了。

J：可你决斗很厉害。

S：okay，我们决斗了很久，但我还蹲过监狱，当过逃犯，千辛万苦来救詹姆的孩子。

J：我最好最好的种。

R： **算我求你——** ！

J：哈哈哈对不起莱姆斯。

S：嗯所以我死了，甚至比你还死得早，满意了吗虫尾巴？

P：不！满！意！

S：好了现在就剩莱姆斯了。

R：我谢谢你啊。

S：他怀念了我一段时间后终于向前看了。

R：嗯……………………

S：找了我的另一个堂亲！

P：呕。

R：你弟弟怎么样？

S：雷吉？不行！有多远滚多远！不许用那种眼神看他你这个变态狂。那小子就是个混蛋。他加入了混蛋圈，一秒钟之后就被K.O.了。

J：你就非得把一切都搞得这么糟糕吗？

S：是啊这就是天赋，膜拜我吧。

P：那所以莱姆斯和谁在一起了？

S：啊好问题。我全家都是混蛋。

J：真理。

S：谢了叉子，我附议。他们全都加入了傻屌小分队。

R：除了安迪（注：Andie，安多米达的昵称）。

S：哦你是对的莱姆斯，多谢你提醒。你就嫁给安迪吧。

R：安迪比我们都大，而且她已经结婚了，还有宝宝。

S： **那你就娶那个宝宝** ！

R：西里斯你有病吧，朵拉才多大？两岁？

S：不，别犯傻了，你们只差11岁，她出生的时候我们上一年级记得吗？

R：哦太好了，我在和一个六岁小孩约会。

S：又不是叫你现在约！搞什么。

J：哦对了，他儿子叫泰迪。

S：啥？

J：我们已经决定了。

S：因为泰迪·唐克斯吗？

J：哇哦！这运气！

R：詹姆，okay，詹姆，冷静。

J：你他妈才应该冷静，莱姆斯。

R：好了所有人都死了我也死了大结局！

J：又或者……

R：詹姆求你求你求你。

J：好吧好吧，所有人都死了，世界和平，阿门。

S：操。

P：行吧就让他一个人——

R：不小虫，我们应该把它讲完。

P：莱姆斯？你有什么想法吗？

R：你看我干嘛？

P：因为你是我们军师啊！

R：滚。

S：算了算了这就是一个很愚蠢的故事……

R：啊！ **你们有人听过《诗翁彼豆故事集》吗** ？

J：莱姆斯你的小尖嗓子让我头疼……

R：对不起对不起，我尽量小声一点。但你们记得三兄弟的故事吧？

J&S&P：嗯……不记得？

R：你们两个怎么回事？彼得从小没听这些长大就算了，西里斯你——

S：我妈从来不给我读睡前故事所以。

R：上帝啊。因为太黑暗了吗？

J：不，爱死那个调调了。

S：太好了詹姆懂我！

R：是我的错朋友们，好吧故事就是讲有三兄弟和死神对话巴拉巴拉，权力、爱、和平巴拉巴拉，总而言之！死神的第二份礼物是一块复活石。

J：妙啊！

R：詹姆不要打断我。

J：对不起月亮脸。

P：嘿大家，能不能先给我讲一下这个故事让我更好地理解？

J：安静虫尾巴。

P：好吧。

S：闭嘴彼得！

P：我闭嘴了！

R：好的那么，哈利拿到了复活石。

J：这跳得有点远吧。

R：詹姆你有什么资格评判这个故事的逻辑？

J：有道理。

R：他凭借魔法找到的。

J：魔法我懂啊，我们上的就是魔法学校。

R：詹姆闭嘴。

J：闭了。

R：所以当哈利面对假发j8傻屌魔（注：Lord Dickwadington of Wiggycock）的时候——

J：词汇真丰富啊月亮脸。

R：谢谢——他就拿出了这块石头和他的英雄对话。

J：谁？

R：你啊笨蛋！你就是他的英雄。

J：我是他的英雄？

R：对啊，儿子总归是仰仗父亲的嘛。

J：……操。

R：对不起詹姆。

J：没关系。我就是有点……太感动了。想哭。

R：没事，你什么样我们大家都见过了哈。

S：这故事的悲伤气息浓厚得我都能 **闻到了** 。

R：滚吧大脚板。

J：滚到这儿来。

R：于是他见到了你最后一面。

P：莱姆斯也许我们应该——

J：没事儿彼得，这挺好的，我喜欢这个结局，继续讲吧月亮脸。

R：他老爸告诉他一切都会好起来的，毕竟……你还有我们呢。

P：又没我什么事是吧我就知道。

J：彼得安静一点！你是最棒的。

P：可我是叛徒！

J：每一个故事都有高潮低谷，但是，我很感谢你们现在都陪在我身边。

R：我很抱歉你的手表掉下去了。

J：我也是，老妈会剥了我的皮。

R：我们明天早上会找到的。也许可以让麦格帮忙修好。

J：我们需要告诉她表为什么会坏吗？

P：我会说是我不小心踩到了。

J：谢啦小彼得。瞧，我就说你是个好人。

P：嘿詹姆。

J：嗯？

P：今晚你想把我们四个人的床并在一起吗？就像小时候那样？

J：好啊，我觉得这是个好主意。

P：但我们的东西都还堆在地上——

J：小事，小虫。

R：西里斯看着点！那个有爆炸咒！

J：莱姆斯？

R：什么事叉子？

J：对不起我之前对你那么刻薄。

R：我知道。

J：你就是太聪明了。

R：这个我也知道。

J：还挺谦虚。

R：哈。

J：那你能讲完这个故事吗？给它一个美好结局？

R：嗯，我也喜欢美好结局。好吧，大家都躺好了？好嘞，哈利借助复活石看见了我们所有人，西里斯、我、詹姆还有莉莉。

J： **他妈妈** ！

S：是的是的，詹姆我们都知道在这个梦里你娶到了莉莉。

J：谢谢你投下的信任一票大脚板。

R：哦我忘了提，鼻涕精也死了。

J：哦操，莱姆斯别告诉我他也在复活石里。

R：噢不不不，哈利恨死他了。

J：这才是我的好儿子！

P：他怎么死的？

R：好问题虫尾巴，鼻涕精是怎么死的呢？嗯……假发魔想要他的洗发香波和护发素配方。

P：噢。

R：他以为他是个厉害的魔药高手。

S：哈哈笑死人了。

R：但配方是——

J：速顺滑发剂（注：sleakeazy，波特家产业，魔法世界最流行的洗发香波）？

R：那就太没悬念了。

J：哈——哈。

R：不，真相是——他一直流鼻涕的大鼻子！

P：呕。

R：是啊，结果屌环魔（注：Lord Cockring）发现了，然后雷霆震怒，一气之下杀了他。谢谢大家的掌声，这是我应得的。

P：我可以补充一点吗？

R：当然可以，你说小虫。

P：能不能让他被一条大蛇杀死？

R： **一条大蛇** ？

P：呃这个假发魔听上去就像个养蛇的怪人。

J：哦靠虫尾巴你说的太对了，你就是个天才！莱姆斯把这一点加进去。这家伙爱死了蛇。

P：就像那些爱鸟的人？不过更怪一点。

R：爱蛇人？

S：蛇佬腔？

J：嗯好主意西里斯，但是不。

S：不？

J：不。他 **以为** 他自己是蛇佬腔，但其实只是一个怪人，喜欢对蛇嘶嘶讲话。他告诉他的哥们，瞧啊我可以跟蛇交流，但只不过是用嘴发出放屁的声音，搞得大家都面面相觑。

P： **同意** ！

J：谢谢彼得。

R：行吧行吧鼻涕精死在了蛇手里。所以故事的结尾 **没有** 他！我们都对哈利说了一些鼓励他的话，然后他就把杯子男孩汤姆杀到了死。

J：杀到死？

R：嗯，用缴械咒。

J：那咒语可杀不死人。

R：你宝贝儿子就有这么强大，詹姆。

J：哇哦。好！那一下我可真是射中红心了，是吧？（注：I got that shot right inthe hole，天哪詹老师你太粗俗了，我翻不出来ORZ）

R： **我明晚还要和莉莉一起巡逻——这下我每次跟她说话脑海里都要浮现这句话——**

J：不用谢我，莱姆斯。

R：总而言之言而总之，他赢了，所有人都很好，我们也幸福快乐地生活在一起。我爸爸也在那边。

S：啥？

J：呃我不是说我们大家的父母都死了嘛。

P：我父母死了？？

J：好吧虫尾巴的父母活着。

S：我父母下地狱吧。

J：好的西里斯的父母下了地狱，所以也不会来烦我们。

R：那雷古勒斯呢？

S：滚，莱姆斯。

R：说说看嘛。

S：好吧！他也在天堂，但他不跟我们一起玩。

R：也有道理，考虑到詹姆每天要办50场群交。

S： **谁** 会去啊？

P：包括我们吗？

J：不包括。只有我和莉莉。

R：就你和莉莉两个怎么群交。

J：不，有很多人，但都是我和莉莉。

S：也许他还high着呢。

R：话说回来，你爸爸也在天堂，詹姆。

J：我爸爸也在……但西里斯的不在，去他大爷的。

R：没错去他大爷的！

S：谢啦各位，你们都站我这一边。

J：那还用说大脚板，我们永远是你坚强的后盾。

R：嘿詹姆。

J：嗯？

R：这个结局可以吗？我们永远幸福快乐地生活在一起，我爸爸也平安无事？

J：嗯，我觉得这个结局很好，莱姆斯，我喜欢。

R：詹姆？

J：嗯？

R：你睡着了吗？

J：嗯……

R：没事的，一切都会好起来的。谢谢大家。

S：我们爱你。

J：爱回去！

R：操，肌肉男！熏死我了。

J：晚安安~


End file.
